Anything Is Possible With Magic
by YourFavoriteSecret
Summary: "What the hell was that all about today?" Draco yelled loudly and Harry flinched. "I told you." He mumbled quietly. "It's your fault.." Secrets can't stay secrets very long...Some things just can't be hidden :  Drarry, MPreg. Not the best summary xD
1. Slytherins and Slip Ups

**My first Drarry fanfiction...please be nice :3 It's an MPreg, which I know some people consider weird. I tend to think it's sweet. It's not my first written fanfiction up on here, just my first on my new Harry Potter account xD Please review if you have a moment to tell me what you think. Oh and I have already finished this story so I'm just putting it all up at once kay? Love you readers :)**

**Warning: MPreg! MaleXMale Sex (not too graphic though), uhm some bad language? Rated M for the theme of the content **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do NOT own Harry Potter, JKR does. I don't own the characters that are recognizable, any unrecognizable characters are solely mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Slytherins and Slip Ups**

Harry's heavy breathing sounded off the walls and he pressed his face to a pale shoulder, groaning loudly and bucking his hips up. A smug chuckle was muffled into his hair and long slim fingers unwrapped from around his member.

"Draco stop teasing." He muttered, and the platinum blonde's intense eyes met his own.

Draco pushed his legs back, thrust into him after mumbling against his lips and Harry cried out loudly before wrapping his legs around his waist. Their bodies moved quickly with each other, and soon the heat was becoming too much.

"H-Harry." Draco mumbled into that soft brunette hair and Harry cried out as he came between their bodies. Draco released deep into him, making him shudder until they were calmed down enough to separate.

Harry sat back against the big old desk that used to be a teacher's, and watched Draco get up to grab his pants. The teen watched him as he got dressed, before Draco glanced down at him.

"What?" He asked and Harry chuckled, shrugging.

"Nothing." He whispered and stood up, rubbing his tender lower back for a moment.

He stepped up to the blonde and kissed him, making him chuckle as he grabbed the hair at the back of his head to pull him closer. A hand squeezed his ass until he moaned loudly and Draco stepped back.

"Get dressed, people will wonder if you're gone too l-"

"I know, I know." Harry sighed and grabbed his clothes, getting dressed.

They walked out together and Draco let Harry kiss him once more before they went separate ways. Harry bit his lower lip and adjusted his glasses as he walked, thinking about the Slytherin wizard. He entered the Gryffindor chambers and went to his bed, undressing then slipping under the covers. Most would be coming back soon, and he was tired enough to doze off. Ron was loud as he walked in, but quieted to see Harry sleeping. Eyeing his friend for a moment, Harry laid there silently staring at the wall before Ron went to bed. Harry smiled to himself, before closing his eyes again to fall asleep.

*****

"Harry are you okay mate?" Ron called out and Harry coughed, wiping his lip.

"Fine Ron." He called back and flushed the toilet, standing up.

That had been the fourth time in the past three weeks he'd had to suddenly start running to the bathroom to vomit. After the third time though, he figured out why. He ran a hand through his brown hair, his forehead damp with sweat and his skin warm. He sighed as he walked out of the stall and Ron stared at him, the redhead watching him closely.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Harry washed his hands. Ron had heard him vomiting, but the past couple times Harry had made the excuse that he'd been feeling under the weather lately. He nodded and splashed his face, before replacing his glasses from his pocket back on his nose, and then turned.

"I have to go find Malfoy." He mumbled, using his secret boyfriend's surname. Ron's eyes widened.

"And why the bloody hell do you need to do that?" He asked and Harry shook his head as he walked out, Ron forced to follow him in puzzlement. "Harry!" He said as the brunette began to walk quickly through the crowded halls. Ron tried to keep up with him, stumbling a couple times but managing to stay near him.

"Malfoy!" Harry called out as he saw the blonde with his other Slytherins.

They all turned and narrowed their eyes, Draco's eyes holding a harsh warning glint as he looked at Harry.

"Potter." He spat and Harry frowned, knowing Draco had to act this way. They were supposed to be enemies.

"I need to talk to you." Harry growled and Draco rolled his eyes, turning to walk away.

"Go tell someone who cares Potter." He said airily over his shoulder, a few laughing around him as they began to walk.

"You need to listen." Harry demanded and Draco turned sharply, glaring.

"I don't think I do." He muttered and Harry felt a hard shove from behind him. He fell into Draco by mistake, the blonde grabbing his arm so he didn't completely fall. It looked more like a move to protect himself, instead it was one to help Harry. "What?" He hissed low enough for only Harry.

Brilliant green eyes looked up at him, shining with unshed tears. His eyes held anger and he gripped Draco's arm harshly, nails biting into his skin.

"Draco I'm pregnant." He growled very quietly only for the blonde to hear and Draco stared at him, just stared. His grip on Harry loosened and the brunette pulled away, Ron grabbing him from behind.

Harry looked at Draco, and he could tell he was absolutely livid. Their eyes met and together they figured it was easiest to meet where they always did. So hours later, Harry anxiously pushed the door open to the abandoned classroom. The moment the door closed with a quiet bang, hands pushed him back against the wall. But it wasn't the usual way those hands shoved him back then pinned him against the cold wall. No, this time he was pinned and angry eyes glared down at him. Yes he was a couple inches shorter than the blonde, he hated it.

"Let go of me." Harry muttered and Draco narrowed his eyes before releasing his hold.

Harry walked over to a chair, sitting and covering his stomach with an arm. Draco looked down before looking back up to his face. 

"What the hell was that all about today?" Draco yelled loudly and Harry flinched.

"I told you." He mumbled quietly.

"Yes and how the fuck did this even happen? You're a filthy liar Potter." He growled and Harry narrowed his eyes angrily. He despised being called by his last name by Draco. They'd been secretly together for months, almost six, so they'd long since started calling each other by name.

"It's your fault." He growled and Draco nearly snapped when Harry held up a hand to stop him. "Don't even refuse it. It is. Five weeks ago...don't you remember your little slip up?"

Draco froze and glared, but thought back to five weeks ago. He frowned and Harry watched.

"_How was class?" Harry asked softly as Draco wrapped his arms around his waist. _

_ He nuzzled his shoulder, and Draco kissed his head; for some reason definitely in one of those random moods Harry had become to be accustomed to. Sometimes Draco was just quiet, and just wanted to hold him and be kissed. He had also learned not to ask why Draco was in those moods, but just to act normal. Draco's face pressed to his head and Harry smiled softly. _

"_Boring. We learned about pregnancy spells and wizard offspring." The blonde mumbled in return and tipped Harry's chin up to kiss him. _

_ It slowly became demanding and Harry went along with it, kissing Draco in return and humming against his lips. Clothes were torn off and Draco laid him on the cool floor, making Harry shiver. Sometimes Draco didn't want sex, especially in these moods where he seemed thoughtful and slightly out of it. But they hadn't done it for days and both needed to release that need. Harry bucked his hips up as Draco prepped him with his fingers, and the brunette winced. _

"_In pain?" Draco whispered and Harry nodded. _

_ Though people who usually judged Draco Malfoy quickly based on how he showed off himself, Harry learned to know differently now. Sometimes Draco was...dare he say it, needy. For actual affection. And every time they'd ever been physical, the blonde never allowed him to be in pain. Pale soft lips pressed against his own and Draco mumbled a spell softly like he normally did. Harry froze though, blinking in surprise. _

"_Wrong one." He mumbled and the blonde blinked, looking surprised. _

"_What?" He whispered, grinding slowly down onto Harry who moaned and panted. _

"_Wrong spell, that's from...Mmmm today." He whispered and Draco cursed, making Harry chuckle. The blonde looked into his eyes warningly, allowing him to know that he didn't want to be laughed at, and Harry simply smiled and kissed him, ignoring the pregnancy spell Draco had mistakenly murmured. Thinking nothing of it. _

_ Draco was troubled, but mumbled the correct spell. The pain for Harry disappeared and Draco thrust into him, and soon they were both forgetting about his little slip up and moving quickly towards release..._

"You remember." Harry accused and Draco frowned darkly.

"There's no way in hell that spell actually worked, and it couldn't have been effective without my wand." He argued and Harry stood up.

He glared, because Draco wouldn't believe him, and walked over to a long tall mirror. He took out his wand and undressed himself until he was only wearing dark jeans. Draco stared at him, noticing the slight roundness that had become his lover's lower abdomen. How could he not have noticed Harry's slight weight gain? It definitely hadn't been there a week ago he knew that. Harry gestured Draco closer before they were both looking in the mirror. Harry mumbled a few words softly, and Draco recognized the spell as a wizard way to check pregnancy. Harry touched the tip of his wand to his bare stomach and the white light suddenly got brighter and became a bit pinker. Harry stared and so did Draco for a long time.

"It's a baby girl." Harry whispered. Draco swallowed before turning quickly. 

"Fuck!" He yelled so loud that it scared Harry who dropped his wand.

"Draco!" The brunette yelled as the blonde stormed out without a word.

A few said his name as he pushed through the crowds towards his room, muttering angrily. He was absolutely furious. Harry was right, it was his fault they were in this type of mess. He, Draco Malfoy, had slipped up his magic and had gotten his supposed enemy Harry Potter (the freaking chosen one) pregnant. Not only had his magic done it but his own seed had helped to create a baby.

"_It's a baby girl." _Harry had whispered to him.

Draco slammed the doors loudly as he went then went to his own private room, something he had purposely asked for. He slammed the door shut and went to his bathroom, splashing water on his face and glaring in the mirror, water dripping from the tips of his blonde hair. He could remember that day very well. His father had spoken to him specifically about heirs to the Malfoy family and how he expected them in a near future with the most powerful candidate he could find. His father didn't care about love. That had been the reason for their day's lessons, even Snape had managed to mention offspring in class. He'd been so distracted when he had been with Harry, and he'd been thinking about it all day, and then he'd said that spell...

**That's it for Chapter one. Hope you enjoyed, please review and continue onto chapter two if you liked it!**


	2. A Beating Heart

**Warning: MPreg! MaleXMale Sex (not too graphic though), uhm some bad language? Rated M for the theme of the content **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do NOT own Harry Potter, JKR does. I don't own the characters that are recognizable, any unrecognizable characters are solely mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A Beating Heart**

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around, grabbing his wand before leaving the classroom. He held back his sadness as he made his way back to the Gryffindor chambers. He sighed and sat on his bed, thankfully alone in the quietness. Everyone was out for dinner. The door suddenly opened and Hermione entered the room, looking at Harry.

"What's wrong Harry? I came looking for you when you weren't at dinner...what happened?" She asked worriedly and closed the door, sitting on the bed and touching his hand.

"I-I...Hermione it's impossible." He whispered and Hermione hugged him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. She had taken to being motherly towards him lately, she knew something was up.

"Harry just tell me." She whispered and he sighed, pulling back slightly.

"Hermione I'm...I'm pregnant." He whispered and she blinked, watching him closely. She slowly looked over him before telling him to lay back.

"Harry...I don't understand." She said softly. "This isn't unheard of but...unexplainable. This is...who's the...pull up your shirt." She said and grabbed her wand as he tugged up his shirt.

She mumbled soft spells and pressed the tip to his abdomen the way he had earlier for Draco, and the bright white light lit up pink. She blinked, muttering something in surprise.

"You are." She whispered and he nodded. "And it's a-"

"Girl. I know." Harry answered and she smiled softly.

"Harry well...congratulations." She said and hugged him. He chuckled bitterly.

"Five weeks." He whispered and she brushed hair from his eyes.

"Who...I hope you don't mind my asking..." She said and he looked down, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

"Draco." He whispered and she blinked eyes widening.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" She exclaimed and he shushed her. She sighed and touched his stomach, and he closed his eyes.

A tear escaped his eye and Hermione laid down beside him, promising to be there as a trustworthy friend. He thanked her, but they both knew he still wished Draco would feel the same.

Days and days passed, and Draco was thoroughly ignoring him. Harry was doing what little he could for the baby while keeping the pregnancy a secret. He seemed quieter, and people noticed that, but Hermione helped him get through the days. Harry knew she was always trying to be helpful. She had taken to researching his condition and they sat together for hours in the library. Harry was beginning to notice other signs of pregnancy. His body hurt a little more, and his back was stiff sometimes. Thankfully, Hermione knew all the right spells to relieve his tension.

"You know you aren't the first Harry." She said softly and he sighed, leaning back.

Six weeks now, a full week without Draco speaking to him. Whenever they passed each other in halls or saw each other during class, the blonde was quick to glare at him like he was filth. Harry felt hurt, but other people wouldn't think anything different. Hey, before they had realized any sort of feelings for each other that was exactly how they acted around each other. He and Hermione had been talking about what he planned to do, but Harry would consistently admit he had no plan. All he knew was that in thirty four weeks, he'd have to have a baby. And he still didn't understand how that would work, though Hermione had tried to explain it to him numerous times, he just didn't understand.

"Harry why are you eating? We just ate supper mate." Ron said and Harry blushed, looking away. "Your gonna be chubby." He teased and Harry looked away as they sat on their beds.

He looked down, and swallowed hard, sighing shakily.

"Hey, sorry I was just joking Harry." The redhead said quietly, so confused by how Harry seemed so affected by his words.

Normally Harry would argue back and they'd banter playfully. But lately he'd noticed a few changes in him lately, it'd been almost two months of this weird, different Harry. He didn't like it. 

"Are you...uhm okay?" He asked awkwardly, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah Ron, just getting over that weird flu." He said quietly and Ron nodded, patting his back then crawling into his bed.

When he was officially seven weeks along he had a noticeable baby bump. It wasn't very noticeable with clothes on, but when he wasn't wearing a shirt it was easy to tell that something was surely different. Hermione was helpful enough to keep him up to date with his pregnancy, so he knew what was really happening each week. What he loved knowing the most was that his baby girl's heart was already beating inside of him.

"Harry we'll be late for class if you don't hurry the hell up." Ron complained and Harry finished getting dressed, blushing lightly and grabbing his wand. He tied his robes before following the redhead out of their room and into the busy hallways.

Class was dull in Harry's opinion and most of the time he caught himself thinking about other things. He used to find class much more interesting, but lately his mind was pre-occupied. Snape noticed this, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

"Potter!" He demanded loudly and the teen jumped, looking at him.

"Yes Professor Snape?" He said, green eyes confused.

"Pay attention in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor." The man said and Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Leaving class, everyone began to head towards lunch; delicious smells of food making them all notice their hunger. Harry especially as he walked down the halls with Hermione and Ron. Ron was in the middle of speaking when Harry noticed Draco a moment before the blonde grabbed his arm and pulled him into their normal classroom spot. Lips pressed in a bruising kiss against his own and he was thoroughly surprised. It had been nearly two full weeks since Draco had paid any attention to him.

His back was pressed against a cool wall and Draco's knee went between his legs, kneading his crotch to tease the brunette. Harry moaned into his mouth, kissing him back and slipping his arms up and around his neck to pull him closer. He opened his eyes as Draco did, and the blonde smiled, biting the brunette's lower lip and tugging on it before kissing him again. Harry smiled, having missed this Draco, and pressed his body as close as possible. Draco broke their kiss, grinding against him and pressing his lips to his ear.

"I found a solution to our problem Harry." The blonde breathed and green eyes opened in confusion. "There's potions. I found them, I researched it all."

"What are you talking about Draco?" Harry panted, and the blonde looked into his eyes, a tad more serious.

"There's four. One that would firstly kill the fetus-"

"Draco! She's-"

"Listen to me!" Draco hissed and Harry glared, their bodies still pressed tightly together. "You drink one to kill it, one to get rid of it, one to reverse the spell and make you normal again and even one more to get rid of any weight you've gained." He smirked and poked his stomach playfully.

Harry shoved him back, glaring and feeling sick that Draco would even bring up such an idea.

"There's no bloody way Draco!" Harry said angrily, adjusting his robes. Draco frowned, playfulness long forgotten as he narrowed his eyes.

"It's the only way to get rid of this problem Harry." He muttered, biting back his anger as much as he could.

"I won't kill her." He argued, green eyes dark. Draco made a disgusted face, stepping forward to be in Harry's face.

"That child will be disgusting, wrong, horrible...a disgrace." Draco growled and the brunette frowned.

"A disgrace to what? Your family? Quite frankly I don't give a damn." Harry said and winced when Draco raised a hand to slap him. That hand froze and Draco glared, lowering it slowly. He couldn't.

"Not just my family. That baby will disgrace the wizard world. It, she, whatever, will be repulsing." He muttered.

"Don't... Draco she's your baby too." He whispered. "Her heart is already beating, she's alive. We can't...we can't even consider killing her." 

Draco just stared at Harry, the boy he'd only admit secretly that he really did care for, before turning to leave. Harry stepped forward, grabbing onto Draco's arm desperately.

"No, please." Harry whispered. "Please just stay. I just need you to stay here with me."

Draco looked down at him, eyes searching his. Harry stared up at him, squeezing his arm gently before leaning up to kiss him. Draco turned his face away, and Harry's lips just barely brushed his cheek. The blonde pulled out of his hold and walked out. Harry sank to his knees, sadness squeezing him and making it difficult to breathe. He closed his eyes, holding back the sobs, before he head the door shut and then he really sobbed.

**That's it, continue on if you liked the story! Reviews are always welcomed :)**


	3. How It's Supposed To Be

**Warning: MPreg! MaleXMale Sex (not too graphic though), uhm some bad language? Rated M for the theme of the content **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do NOT own Harry Potter, JKR does. I don't own the characters that are recognizable, any unrecognizable characters are solely mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THREE **

**How It's Supposed To Be**

"Hermione he wanted to kill her." Harry whispered into the soft hair.

Hermione hugged him close and he cried quietly as she sighed.

"Harry he's just scared. You know that." She said quietly. "His dad will be furious to know. And his family's reputation. No one even knows he's uhm...well gay. Right? So it's probably just overwhelming him."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing against her body and closing his eyes.

"Harry are you in-" Ron was calling out as he opened the door before taking in the scene in front of him.

"Ronald shut the door!" Hermione scolded and he did as she said, before walking over hesitantly.

"Is he alright?" Ron asked slowly and Harry glanced up.

"He's in a very interesting situation." Hermione said before Harry sighed heavily.

"Ron I'm pregnant. Yes and its Draco Malfoy's baby." Harry snapped, wanting his friend to really know the truth.

Ron stared, eyes wide in shock. He didn't understand...

"It's a girl." Harry whispered and the reality of the situation really hit Ron.

"How is that even possible?" He asked and Hermione sighed.

"Ron remember class? We talked about spells wizards and witches use when they want to have a baby. Well Harry and Draco kind of...slipped up and used one of those spells." She explained. He stared before his eyes widened further.

"Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy! The Slytherin? Harry!" Ron said, and it was almost comical the way he got angry.

"He's different Ron." Harry whispered and Ron sighed very heavily before sitting on the bed beside Harry. He touched his shoulder very gently.

"Oh bloody hell. What a mess." He muttered and then his arms wrapped around Harry too.

The three sat there on Harry's bed, just sitting silently as Harry's two closest friends held him tightly as if trying to keep him from actually falling apart.

Harry sat staring out the window, an uneaten apple in his lap. He had taken to coming to the classroom he and Draco had made many memories in. So many...Harry looked around slowly and noted that the place could use a bit of cleaning up. He was too tired to do it at that moment though. Sighing heavily, the teen looked back out the window. It was raining, raining so heavily that most students were pretty restless indoors. He didn't mind the rain. Especially a storm like this one, where everything would be clean and smell fresh in the morning. He looked at the apple he had taken to eat, but found he wasn't hungry anymore.

Hermione and Ron had really started to look out for him during the day, in not obvious ways to anyone else but for him. They made weird excuses that somehow made sense when Harry was acting differently, dealt with his moods and had even sprung for some looser clothes for him to wear. He was gaining weight that much was for sure. He was almost three months pregnant, nearly through what Hermione told him was his first trimester. He was only seventeen for god's sake. He sighed heavily and placed a hand on his slight baby belly. It wasn't very big, but he was very used to have a flat chest and actually decent abs. Now, abs disappeared and there was a roundness to his stomach that popped out. Hermione even expressed how surprised she was that he had gained so fast. Thankfully his school robes hid it very well, but whenever he wore normal clothes like a t-shirt it was obvious he had a round belly now. And his belly button also poked out, which amused Ron but annoyed Harry.

He placed his hands on his baby belly, sighing softly and closing his eyes. Draco hadn't spoken a word to him since that day he had suggested killing their baby. Harry couldn't even bring himself to consider it. Obviously Draco had thought of an entire plan, but there was no way he would ever go for it. He missed Draco. He missed his touch, warmth and voice. He missed it all. The sneaky smiles, the subtle winks, the hand squeezes no one ever noticed and then the crazy secret sex. He definitely missed that. He heard the door open and his eyes opened quickly, his hands quickly tightening his robes which he had loosened to be comfortable with his belly.

Draco looked at him, brushing blonde hair from his eyes and staring at Harry. Harry swallowed, standing and straightening.

"I'm not killing her." Harry whispered quietly but firmly to the male.

Draco was silent but in a few long strides he was in front of Harry, kissing him slowly and tenderly. His eyes slid closed and he kissed Draco back, lifting his hands shakily to rest them on the pale slender neck. Arms wrapped around him slowly to pull him closer, their kiss simply very passionate yet loving. Draco broke it with a sigh and hugged Harry, the brunette resting his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. Unbeknownst to him though Draco had blinked and slowly edged him a bit back. Harry looked up quickly, nervously, but Draco simply untied his robes and pushed them back. He swallowed and stared at the baby belly Harry was hiding, he hadn't been close enough to actually see it until now. Harry's eyes filled with tears behind his glasses, but Draco simply slipped his hands under his shirt to rest them on his small belly. Draco's cool hands made Harry sigh and he rested his head on the blonde's chest, closing his eyes.

This was how it was supposed to be.

**Shorter chapter :( Sorreee, but if you like the story so far continue on! And if you have a moment write a quick review! **


	4. Secrets And Solutions

**Warning: MPreg! MaleXMale Sex (not too graphic though), uhm some bad language? Rated M for the theme of the content **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do NOT own Harry Potter, JKR does. I don't own the characters that are recognizable, any unrecognizable characters are solely mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Secrets And Solutions**

The breeze was warm despite the fact that it was very early spring, and Harry walked with Draco along a gravel path. For once they were hand in hand, fingers entwined and holding loosely but surely. Harry loved moments where he and Draco could be together like he wanted them to be. Normally they could never risk it. Though today was the exception, because most students were busy and indoors. They had found the time to come outside and enjoy it. They were quiet as they walked, but words weren't really needed. Two weeks had passed since Draco had accepted that they were having a baby, and he'd been much better. Harry loved having Draco to hug him and hold him after dinner most nights, in their quiet unused classroom together. Hermione and Ron seemed a bit sceptical at first, but it didn't take them long to understand that Harry truly needed Draco. And maybe it was the other way around too.

Harry's baby belly had gained a bit, and he now had to keep his robes a bit looser to be comfortable. And he was tired a lot more now too, and hungry. Things were so different being pregnant. He walked differently too, which Draco had pointed out.

"I'm tired." Harry mumbled and Draco chuckled quietly yet lead them to a big tree.

He sat and pulled Harry down with him gently. Draco eyed him, because though he had even seen Harry naked and pregnant at this point he still couldn't get over the belly he had. It was different when he wasn't wearing robes, because then he could always spot it. The brunette settled between his legs, leaning back against his chest and closing his eyes as he relaxed. He loved Draco's scent, it was so comforting to just breathe in the subtle scent that always lingered on the blonde's skin. Draco took Harry's hands, placing them on his belly underneath his own. He looked at their hands and then sighed softly, relaxing with his back against the tree and Harry in between his legs.

The tranquil moment was killed when they heard someone clear their throat and they both opened their eyes and looked up to see Professor Snape. His eyes were focused on Harry's belly, his belly button a little point and obvious under his t-shirt, before he looked at both of them.

"Well this is quite the surprise." He murmured.

"Professor it was a mistake." Harry said quietly as he sat in a chair, Draco in another near him.

Their teachers were all in the room, most not knowing what to make of the pregnant wizard who sat with them and his supposed enemy claiming to be the father. Dumbledore stared at them for a long time, before sighing heavily.

"How long?" He asked in a calm tone. Harry swallowed.

"Thirteen weeks Sir." He answered quietly.

"And how could you keep this secret?" He asked, gesturing towards his belly. Harry bit his lower lip.

"I wanted it to be a secret." Draco said, staring with hard eyes. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Why?" He asked simply. Draco looked annoyed.

"Gays aren't exactly accepted around here are they?" He muttered, smirking knowingly at Dumbledore who frowned. "And the baby is what most would refer to as repulsive."

"It is." Snape muttered and Draco gave him a look.

"Well what do we do?" Dumbledore sighed, opening his palms and spreading his arms for suggestions.

"Kill the thing." Snape suggested cruelly. "And tell no one of this mistake."

"No!" Harry yelled and Draco reached over to take his hand, squeezing his fingers. Harry squeezed back as tears came to his eyes and he looked desperately at Dumbledore who had been watching the two.

"Now now Snape, that's not acceptable." He said quietly and a tear rolled down Harry's cheek slowly.

"Can't we just...keep her?" Harry whispered, revealing the gender of their baby too.

Everyone watched him closely and he sighed shakily, looking at everyone around them before resting his gaze on Dumbledore faithfully. The old man was silent before straightening in his chair to gain everyone's attention.

"Yes. You may keep your child, and she will be raised in the wizard world. Not with muggles, she will be much too powerful to have in the human world." He said and his words were official as always. Snape looked ready to protest but Dumbledore raised a hand to stop him.

"Thank you Dumbledore." Harry said very quietly and stood.

Dumbledore stood as well, walking over to him to place his aged hands on Harry's belly. He looked into the boy's eyes and nodded slowly.

"She will be exceptional with magic simply because of her parents. You're the chosen one Harry, and Draco Malfoy is a very powerful wizard. Also in a very powerful family." He said softly and Harry nodded.

"Very powerful." Snape muttered and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Nonetheless she will be loved and taught here." He said.

"But what will the baby be? A Slytherin or a Gryffindor?" Snape objected to which Dumbledore didn't seem to have an answer. Nor did anyone else.

"We'll have to see won't we." Dumbledore chuckled, patting Harry's shoulder before allowing them to leave, giving Harry a robe to wear to cover his belly in the halls. He was to share his secret when he was ready.

Draco lead him out, and through the halls. People looked at the two walking, Harry following Draco with the robe covering him loosely. Some whispered but both paid them no mind as they walked into the Slytherin chambers. Thankfully empty. Draco had Harry in his bed in minutes and was kissing him quickly. Harry moaned into his mouth and the blonde's hand was between his legs quickly to tease and turn him on until he had the full advantage over Harry. Both teens were so filled with passion and gladness that they barely knew how to express it. Rolling around together in the sheets, when they were finally relaxed and finished and just laying together they began to laugh.

Draco pulled Harry close and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his baby belly fondly. Harry smiled into his chest and relaxed, nuzzling close.

"I do wonder about what Snape said." Harry murmured and Draco raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He questioned and Harry glanced up with a small smile.

"Will she be in Gryffindor or Slytherin?" He said and Draco chuckled, brushing Harry's hair from his face and allowing him to relax again.

"Slytherin." He declared and Harry laughed, tracing lines on Draco's arm.

"Don't be so sure." He whispered and before he fell asleep the last thing he heard was Draco's laugh.

**Continue on? :3 Thank you for reading this far, review? **


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Warning: MPreg! MaleXMale Sex (not too graphic though), uhm some bad language? Rated M for the theme of the content **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do NOT own Harry Potter, JKR does. I don't own the characters that are recognizable, any unrecognizable characters are solely mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Draco Malfoy**

Everyone knew now. Being almost six and half months pregnant, there was no more hiding it and for weeks people had been talking about it. His belly was big and round, and there was no more excuses. Everyone knew. Harry was ambushed by questions daily and answered a few, though Hermione had most of the answers. The most common question though was one he had to keep secret. Who was the father? Harry was so tired of being asked that. He'd already spoken to Draco who knew it was best to keep it a secret. Harry agreed, he just wished everyone would shut up about it already. Did it really matter who got him pregnant. To him, it just mattered that he was pregnant. And yes it was a girl.

Sitting in class was awkward with a belly, and he wasn't really allowed to do many spells so as not to put the baby at risk in his belly. He ate a lot, napped often, and found his constant mood change very annoying. So did Ron who still didn't really know how to take his best guy friend being pregnant. Harry had already told Draco he wanted Hermione and Ron to be the godparents, and Draco had agreed after awhile though they hadn't told the two yet. He knew it was best. Now in his official third trimester, Harry was already tired of being pregnant. He wanted to hold their baby and see what she looked like. Less than three months left, he was getting anxious. But that didn't stop him from putting effort into his day. He did his classes, and got as much physical activity that his body could take. Hermione even forced him to eat as healthy as possible.

"Harry you look a bit pale, are you alright?" Hermione asked him as they walked outside. Students were all around them, most talking as they all were taking advantage of the nice weather they were having surprisingly.

"Fine." Harry answered, walking slowly.

He had taken to wearing his robes open with black stretchy pants and a t-shirt. Very comfortable for him. The teachers didn't seem to mind much. Snape still gave him disgusted looks, and Harry was worried for Draco because he was sure Snape would tell his father. He knew Harry Potter carrying Draco Malfoy's baby wouldn't exactly fly too well with his father. But he tried not to think of such things, just as Draco told him not to.

"Are you sure Harry?" Ron asked, also eyeing the teen as he walked.

"You guys I'm fine." He whispered, feeling a bit light headed.

He saw Draco walking towards them with his other Slytherins, putting on a mock glare as he neared. Harry watched him before looking away, continuing to walk.

"Ah ow..." Harry said softly before he nearly fell, Ron grabbing his arm and Hermione squealing in fright.

"Harry!" She exclaimed as the teen's eyes shut in pain, and he grimaced, looking very pale now.

Draco turned to hear his secret lover's name called in worry, seeing Ron just barely supporting Harry's body. He couldn't take it and rushed over, taking Harry from Ron and supporting him. He pressed a hand to his belly, looking at his face desperately.

"D-Draco?" Harry breathed and Draco felt worry rush through him. He didn't look good at all.

"Harry what hurts? What's wrong?" He demanded, very concerned for their baby.

"My stomach...she's in pain Draco help." He whimpered and under everyone's shocked stares he ran with Harry to the infirmary.

Hermione and Ron were right behind him, following worriedly in concern for Harry who looked damn near to passing out. Ron was a nervous wreck and Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks as the nurses there helped Draco place Harry on a bed.

"The baby's stressed." One said and wrapped something around Harry's baby belly, another checking his blood pressure and heart rate.

"What the hell does that mean?" He demanded loudly but was ignored.

"His blood pressure is dropping. He needs oxygen." Another said and Draco glared.

He watched them strap an oxygen mask over Harry's nose and mouth, and felt his worry tear at his heart. Harry opened his eyes weakly, looking at Draco and reaching out for his hand which the blonde took quickly, squeezing his fingers as Harry very weakly squeezed his.

"Harry relax. It'll be alright." He mumbled and Harry's eyes closed as he passed out.

The following hour was dreadful for Harry's three friends, all sitting around him as nurses did things to help calm the baby and set everything back to normal. After over sixty minutes of everyone being stressed, the charts showed the baby becoming normal again and Harry pulling through as well. Relieved, Hermione and Ron went for dinner with a promise to be back early in the morning. Draco stayed, holding Harry's hand still and watching him desperately. Even in the magic world, stressful things like this couldn't be avoided. In class they had learned that wizards were hesitant to use magic when it came to pregnancy and babies, because there was so much that could go wrong.

When Harry's tired green eyes opened Draco felt relief rush through his body. He lifted Harry's hand and kissed his fingers, gaining the teen's attention.

"How do you feel?" Draco murmured and Harry swallowed thickly.

"Sore." He mumbled and then shrugged. "But fine."

A nurse came to see that Harry was awake, before informing him that he had been overworking himself. He had to take it easy she explained, or he'd be forced to bed-rest which would mean he couldn't even go to class. Harry feared that, his days would be so boring. She told him to be very relaxed and to not overdo it. And if he felt tired he absolutely had to just stop and lay down. She then told him he was to stay overnight in the infirmary for them to watch the baby before he could go to class the next day. When she left Draco laid his head on their hands, kissing Harry's wrist.

"I was scared." He whispered, and Harry blinked as Draco admitted this. He then sighed.

"I was too." He mumbled and they were quiet.

"I guess everyone knows now." Draco said after awhile and Harry nodded.

"You aren't angry are you?" Harry asked and Draco shook his head.

"No. I'm not." He answered and laid his head down again. "Now sleep, you both need it."

**Love you for reading this far :D Review if you wanna tell me what you think! **


	6. Boredom

**Warning: MPreg! MaleXMale Sex (not too graphic though), uhm some bad language? Rated M for the theme of the content **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do NOT own Harry Potter, JKR does. I don't own the characters that are recognizable, any unrecognizable characters are solely mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Boredom**

Weeks passed and Harry was getting bored. He was getting anxious to meet their daughter and hold her. He was slowly getting useless too, as his belly grew and his stamina lowered. Most often he wanted to just relax. But the less he seemed to do the more everyone else seemed to do around him. Everyone seemed busy all the time, which he hated because he just wanted company. He was nearly eight months pregnant and his belly was big. Round and big enough for him to not be able to really lean down or bend over comfortably anymore. It amused Ron to no end and Hermione was constantly telling him things about his pregnancy he needed to know. He didn't really listen as much anymore though, he was getting restless from not doing anything.

The teen took many walks, though he didn't stray too far from the school at all. And usually he liked to have company for his walks or else they got boring after awhile. He had so many questions about his baby, but most of them he found unimportant. Currently he sat on his bed, very bored. Ron was with Hermione studying for a magic exam. Everyone seemed to be studying now. But most of the exams were physically magic and he couldn't partake in them. Hell he couldn't be near them either mostly because if something went wrong no teacher wanted to risk him or the baby getting hurt. It sucked. He didn't like it. And Draco wouldn't touch him most of the time. Being pregnant seemed to freak his boyfriend out a bit, especially when it came to sex. Which they hadn't had forever.

He sighed. At least Draco was publically his boyfriend now. If he saw the blonde they didn't have to act rudely towards each other and he'd gotten much more attention from his lover nowadays. Especially during the day when the blonde was constantly worried that he was overdoing it. He chuckled, deciding he wanted to see him. Getting out of bed, Harry grabbed a sweater since it was kind of cool out that day, and went off towards the Slytherin chambers. Once he got there he knocked on the door, and thankfully Draco was the one of come see him.

"Harry?" He asked and Harry smiled at him, stepping in.

"Were you napping?" Harry asked and the blonde yawned, shrugging.

"Not really. What's wrong?" He asked and the brunette shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm really bored though." He said, almost childishly. Draco chuckled.

"Well I have to study for-"

"Dammit can't you spend time with me Draco?" Harry said loudly, frowning. Draco looked at him, raising an eyebrow and frowning also.

"When the hell did you become so demanding Potter?" He muttered and Harry flinched, he hated that. Potter. Draco knew it too and sighed a moment later, stepping forward to wrap his arms around him. "Sorry." He mumbled and kissed his forehead, leading him towards his private room.

He pulled his pregnant boyfriend onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Harry breathed out thankfully, glad to have Draco's arms around him. They were so strong and safe. He traced a muscle through the blonde's arm and made the Malfoy chuckle in amusement.

"So you've been bored?" He said quietly and Harry nodded slightly.

"Very." He breathed and turned in his arms to cuddle into his chest, pressing his face to his neck. He breathed in Draco's scent, humming against his skin and tucking himself as close as he could. "But this is nice."

Draco rested his hands on Harry's baby belly as Harry closed his eyes. Draco watched his face, feeling emotions stir within him. He really cared for the brunette snuggled close to him. Even though he wasn't supposed to, he always would. He felt a thud against the palm of his hand suddenly and blinked, confused.

"What the bloody hell?" he mumbled and Harry laughed against his neck.

"She's kicking." He whispered and Draco felt another kick near his hand. It made him smile, though he tried not to he couldn't help it. "She's been doing it for quite awhile, it's weird that you've only felt it today." He murmured and yawned, smiling up at him.

Their eyes met just as she kicked again and the warmth in Draco's eyes made Harry really realize how much he cared for Draco. He really did...love him. Draco pulled him a bit closer, tipping his chin up more.

"Harry I love you." Draco murmured, his voice low as he watched for the boy's reaction. Harry smiled and then Draco was kissing him warmly. He hummed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I love you too Draco." He mumbled against his lips and their eyes opened to look at each other, breathing softly against each other's lips.

To finally say and hear those words made Harry very happy and Draco seemed very happy too. He was glad. Things were working out so well, it was hard to remember why he had even cried the day he found out he was pregnant.

**Short chappie I know :( Buuut it's the second last chapter, last chapter is up next. Hope you liked the story, thanks for reading this far! Review to tell me what you think! :3**


	7. Anything Is Possible With Magic

**Warning: MPreg! MaleXMale Sex (not too graphic though), uhm some bad language? Rated M for the theme of the content **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do NOT own Harry Potter, JKR does. I don't own the characters that are recognizable, any unrecognizable characters are solely mine. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Anything Is Possible With Magic **

It seemed so close yet so far away. His due date. Harry was so excited, but his body begged to differ. It was sore all the time, his lower back the most, and the baby kicked more often now. He hated being on his feet for more than twenty minutes and his belly was very big now. Very round and smooth, though he despised the very light stretch marks along the edge of his belly. He was tired often and hungry all the time. So moody that it was crazy anyone could keep up with him and he was constantly nagged now. Hermione, Ron and Draco all asked constantly if he was alright or if he needed anything, along with teachers and other students as well who were all nervously awaiting to see this baby.

It was about eleven days away from his due date when Harry really began to be uncomfortable a lot. He had taken to sleeping in Draco's bed at night, and Dumbledore had gifted them with what they needed for their baby girl. A crib, a change table, diapers, all the supplies they needed for a baby they now had. It was all in Draco's room which the blonde had whined about until Harry shut him up with a kiss. They needed it all he assured him. Most of his stuff was in Draco's room as well, though he was still definitely a Gryffindor he just stayed in the Slytherin chambers now. Draco didn't mind having him there alright. They got to fall asleep together, though Harry was starting to find it hard to sleep most of the time now. Draco would be forced to rub his shoulders, practically falling asleep as he did so then he'd just hold him close.

They were laying in bed together late at night talking when Harry started to shift uncomfortably. Draco thought he was just getting comfy for a moment, but he continued to shift. He eventually groaned and Draco sat up, watching in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked and could hear Harry's staggered breathing.

"I don't know." He mumbled and hissed softly as a sharp pain. "Ow, ow dammit..." He growled and sat up, wincing and moaning in pain. "Draco ow it hurts." He whispered and look almost scared for a moment. Hell Draco looked completely terrified. "I don't know what's happening..." he whispered and Draco was quick to grab a shirt and help Harry out of bed. It was the middle of the night, but they needed to get to the infirmary.

The blonde helped Harry get dressed and grabbed his glasses for him before they were walking down the hall towards the infirmary.

"Ow!" Harry cursed a couple times, Draco placing a hand on his lower back and supporting some of his weight.

"We're almost there." Draco mumbled to him, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Why do these halls have to be so damn long?" Harry complained but continued walking, looking to be in much pain.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked and Harry shot him a look that made him chuckle and smirk.

"Horrible. It burns, everything does. And my head feels so light." Harry murmured and soon they turned a corner and the infirmary was in front of them.

"Help! Hey, we need some goddamn help!" Draco yelled towards the infirmary and a nurse appeared, blinking in surprise.

"Oh! Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, hurrying towards them.

"The baby, ow everything hurts." He whispered and his body clenched, making him cry out painfully. Draco held him closer.

"Oh goodness, sweetie you're in labour. Or what a man's version of labour would be anyway. Come now." She said quickly and helped them into a bed.

Many more nurses and two of the school doctors came forward, and they were wheeling the bed away. Draco was quickly keeping up, holding Harry's hand as the brunette breathed heavily.

"We didn't even decide what to name her yet!" Harry said to Draco who laughed and smiled down at him.

"Oh don't worry about that right this minute Harry." He said and the teen cracked a smile.

And soon he was undressed and laying on a table that was slightly arched, he felt uncomfortable and slightly cold too. Draco was standing by him, too anxious to sit, and everyone was preparing for this baby. They were all nervous and when Harry glanced over he saw that Dumbledore had been alerted and was there, along with Snape. Both of them watched, standing back against the wall to give them enough space. Draco took Harry's hand, and felt him squeeze tightly. They stared at each other, and Draco watched pain cross Harry's face as they used a slightly magical way of cutting into his belly. They waited for a moment before they heard a loud cry cut through the room and tears came to Harry's eyes. Draco swallowed back his own tears as he was asked to cut the cord and then the doctors were dealing with Harry while the nurses were cleaning and wrapping their baby girl.

"Finally she's here." Harry whispered through his happy tears and Draco nodded. He turned when a nurse came up to him and placed a small bundle in his arms, this time he couldn't swallow back the tears.

"She's beautiful." Harry mumbled as he looked down at their daughter's face, her round green eyes staring up at him.

He sat in a bed in the infirmary, leaned back against the pillows wearing a hospital gown. He looked tired but so happy as he held a small bundle in his arms, one tiny hand reaching up to touch his face. He smiled and kissed those tiny fingers, laughing quietly. Draco sat beside the bed, staring at her happily too.

"Yes she is." He agreed as she cooed softly.

She was truly every bit of perfect. She had Draco's platinum blonde hair, though very little of it currently, and Harry's brilliant green eyes. Fair light ivory skin and the most adorable face ever. She was awake now, which Harry loved because they finally got to see her eyes. He was truly happy to have such a beautiful baby girl.

"We still haven't named her." He mumbled as he kissed her forehead and Draco hummed.

"She looks like a Faith to be honest." A low voice said behind Draco.

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore standing there with very soft eyes, looking at the tiny baby girl. Harry smiled and looked down at her, nodding slowly.

"She really does." He said quietly and Draco could see the name fitting her nicely.

"She's very beautiful. You two did great." Dumbledore said and Harry blushed. Faith whined in his arms and he shifted her, kissing her head softly. "I just wanted to congratulate you two before leaving." He said and then said his goodbyes before the two were alone again.

It was morning already and the sunlight was filling the room slowly. Harry felt different, now without his large round hard belly; instead it was soft and smaller. He'd have to ask Draco about that potion to get rid of weight...

"Harry!" A loud voice yelled and Faith whimpered, making Harry shift her so she wouldn't cry.

Ron and Hermione appeared, both of them looking at the little bundle in Harry's arms. Hermione squealed softly, moving forward for Harry to pass off the baby into her arms.

"She's perfect Harry." She breathed and he nodded in agreement with a smile. "What did you name her?"

"Faith." Draco answered quietly. "Dumbledore said she looked like a faith."

Hermione nodded and smiled at the small child before looking at Ron.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked the redhead who slowly stepped forward.

She helped place her in his arms and she cooed quietly, turning in his arms a bit. A small smile appeared on Ron's lips and he laughed softly, looking down at her then at Harry.

"Congrats mate." He said quietly and Harry smiled.

"Thanks Ron." He said and Draco took his hand, squeezing it. The male glanced at him, and the blonde gave him a look to remind him. "Oh yes, Hermione, Ron...we agreed to make you two her godparents." He said softly.

"Harry that's so nice. Thank you." Hermione said, then looked at Draco with a kind smile too. "Thank you Draco."

"You two fit the role best." He said calmly and Harry squeezed his fingers before Ron gently handed Faith back to him.

Holding her made everything feel alright. The world felt perfect as he held this perfect little bundle in his arms. He smiled at her then looked at Draco who smiled and winked at him, then looked back down to their daughter. Harry looked at his friends, then back down to their daughter and smiled, looking into her bright green eyes. He knew one day she'd be extraordinary. She had her whole life ahead of her now. And Harry felt that somehow, with Draco, they'd all be alright.

They'd proved the impossible was possible, anything could happen with magic right?

**Aaaand that's all! :) I hope you enjoyed it, enjoyed writing it. I thought it turned out fairly sweet, I know it's was a tad OOC, but hell that's what fanfiction is for right? I love playing around with JKR's world. I'm glad to have posted this story, and I'll probably post another soon! Thank you so much for reading and at the last chapter it's always nice to have someone say what they thought of the story... So review to tell me what you think! Byyyye ;D**


End file.
